


Follow your Dreams and one Day

by SharpAttack



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: The Ricks learn that Adult Morties are smug fucks.





	Follow your Dreams and one Day

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is shit and I know it is. But I gotta have some fun my dudes.

It was a new development a few months back, a new intrigue. A Rick must have created a functioning time traveling method and lost their Morty in it.  
  
All Ricks had assembled to the Citadel to witness it and find out whose Rick the found Morty belonged too.  
Standing before the council of Ricks was a fat older Morty, long haired and with a short trimmed beard. He stood slightly shorter then a Rick and in flannel. He was nearly unreconizably. But the yellow shirt and the speech patterns matched to a T.  
  
"Listen, I'm not telling you guys shit, I don't have a Rick and he did not create time travel." The shockingly strong willed answer came with a bit to it, like a dog barking before snapping at you.  
  
"Yes, the _other_ infinite genius in the multiverse created it. Stop the bullshit kid!" Maximum Rickimus shouts with a slam of his fist on the chair.   
  
The Morty growls deep in his throat. "Fuck off, none of this matters or involves you _assholes._ Be lucky I'm ordered not to deal with you fucks hands on."  
  
Before anything could be answered, a blue portal opens, instantly the guards point there guns at the strange portal as a man steps through. "Nolan, totally shocked you're the one to drop the ball." Another Morty, a smug look on his face.  
  
"Fuck off!" The bearded Morty shouts at the other. He rolls his eyes and snaps his finger, a portal appears under him and sucks him up. That's when the Rick guards start yelling, along with the council.  
  
A shot is fired by a fairly trigger happy Rick and that's when all hell goes loose. Suddenly the Guards are being thrown, flung and unarmed by this Morty. Quick as a flash it happens. He huffs at the end, the look on his face still smug. "Damn, Never thought I'd actually get you guys back for some shit I had pent up.' The little brat had the _audacity_ to laugh! At a Ricks expense.  
  
He snaps his finger again, a blue portal appearing in front of them. No one knows who asked, but it was definitely a Morty. The talented Morty turned around and grinned. "I'm you, only older. Look to the stars, get your dreams and one day." He paused to turn back around towards the portal, he grins over his shoulder into the crowd of horrified Ricks and starstruck Morties. "And you'll create _time travel._ "  
  
\--------------------  
  
After that. the older Morties popped up more. Needing certain supplies. Poking fun at Ricks and boosting the confidence of the Morties.  
  
C137 Rick has tried to avoid the issue for as long as possible. Nothing was worse then a confident older Morty it seemed. Self assured and a total prick.  
  
His dumbass Morty was obsessed with the whole thing though. He somehow has been getting more videos and stuff on it. Talked about it with the family and all that shit. Has a picture of the main fucker from the Citadel flipping a Rick as his lock screen.  
  
It boils his blood. There is no way that a Morty could become _that_ cool. Rick is so distracted by the fact he thought the fucker was cool. He was like a young Rick, but _different._ It distracted him so fucking much. To the point he fucked up big time. He's lost too much blood to function, Morty was doing his best to hold off the wild Crilbras. Firing shots from his dropped lazer gun. There was a deep pang of guilt but nothing that he could or would do about it. This was how it was going to end.  
  
He was starting to black out when he saw the flash of blue.  
  
\---------  
  
Morty usually tried his best to not kill, to keep back his violent behavior, but this was life or death. His life and Rick's life. If Rick hadn't already died that is. He didn't realize he was yelling till a hand touched his hand and then he heard another gun. A calm deep voice. "Calm down Morty, you got this. I'm here to help you. Breath and count to ten, focus."  
  
He was compelled to listen. He took a deep breaths and slowly let them out calmer. He began to count. The person holding his hand let it slid to his shoulder. Clear straight aims took down the closet Crilbras. One shot each time. Perfect aim. Once his breathing calmed, he started counting down, he felt slowly collected like this wasn't a terrifying possible end. But a simple task, now that he has calm. He starts firing a few shots at the further away Crilbras. With ease he killed them. Once it was done, the steady hand that anchored him left, making Morty feel like he was floating off to space. A chill wrecking his body as the empty expanse of space sufficates him.  
  
"Morty, calm down. You're okay. But good ol Grandpa Rick is gonna need our help." The voice says soothingly calm. Morty turns and sees the Morty from the day at the Citadel. Picking up Rick like he's nothing but a rag doll. "Can you get us back to your dimesnion?" He asks, nodding towards the portal gun on the ground.  
  
Morty nods his head and quickly goes to grab the gun. Sets it to the right place and shoots the portal. "You first, i'll be one step behind with Rick okay." His calm voice compelled him to walk towards the portal but he paused. To look at the Morty. "Are you really me?"  
  
He smiles sweetly, a tilt of his head. "Yes, I am one of you. Now hurry. Let's try not to cut it. too close with Rick."  
  
Morty steps through the portal, feeling light and weighted at the same time.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Rick woke up feeling fine, for a brief moment he thought he died. Then he felt the distant ache in his bones. He isn't dead. He concludes it was all a dream and gets up. Takes a deep drink of his flask and sets to deal with the day. Walks out and instantly he feels a disturbance. There was laughing. Morty's excited voice filters through. "How did you get away with that?"   
  
A deep warm voice answers. "Ah well, I had to-" Rick had rounded the corner and the older Morty spotted him first. cool green eyes a smile on his face turning to a smug smirk. "Ah, look! Good ol Grandpa Rick has finally woken up from his beauty sleep. How you holding up old man?"  
  
Everyone looks and laugh a bit at what the Morty said. Rick glares, Beth gets up. "Dad, I'm so glad your up! You looked like hell yesterday, but Booker-" She waves a hand at the Morty who stands as well as his Morty. "Saved you!"  
  
"Yeah Rick!! He came in and helped me kill off those Crilbas and then got us here, saved you!!" Morty says happily. The older Morty- Booker apparently. Nods. "Yeah, you were pretty fucked up gramps." He crosses his arms. "Should be more careful. You're not a man on the rise anymore."  
  
He looks down at the white clock on his wrist. "Anyway, I should get going." Rick can't help but sneer as Morty looks horrified and grabs Booker's lab coat. "W-what? Why! You just got here."  
  
Booker laughs. "Ah well. I have some business i need to attend to. I could come back if you want me to Morty?"  
  
"Please!!" Morty and Beth said at the same time, which makes Booker smile towards his mother. "Well! If you and Mom want me to come back. I can be back in a flash. Like I never left."  
  
He snaps his finger and falls into a blue portal, a second portal opens up as soon as the first one is finished. "Back. Alright watch ya wanna do Morty?  
  
Rick is not happy with this, but also needs to learn more about this Morty.


End file.
